Seyeris
is the Siren Complien. It belongs to the Passion and Spectral Elements. It is not known to grow into or from anything. Appearance Seyeris is a tall, formless Complien that has a large, beige, fur "coat" that covers most of its head. The coat gives Seyeris a vaguely humanoid appearance, with a slender body and ruffles around the top which give the impression of a neck. At the top of its head, Seyeris has teal blue hairs, which only further the human-like parallels. Despite this, little of a Seyeris's true body can usually be seen, with only its eyes and occasionally feet peeking out from the bottom of its coat. Information Seyerises live on the rocky shores of Complanet, where often options for food are scarce. Although they are omnivorous scavengers, they have little in the means of offense, and experience difficulty in hunting nearby Compliens, such as Dirshrimps. However, Seyerises have found an effective method of getting food, which is by attracting seafaring Complinoids. Their tall, slim, silhouette, when seen from a distance, gives the impression of a Complinoid's body, and occasionally they will attract Complinoids to shore, only to wreck their ships. While the Complinoids riding the ships are rarely directly injured by the Seyerises, most of their food and materials will be taken away, and the Complinoids have been left to starve. As knowledge of Seyerises has progressed and technology has advanced, an arms race between Complinoids and Seyerises has swung into full force. While Complinoids may look out for shores that show little sign of civilization, Seyerises may repurpose the rubble from the wreckage to create the impression of a rudimentary society. Complinoids may be trained to recognize a Seyeris's silhouette, but Seyerises may retaliate by repurposing the clothes of shipwrecked Compliens to further disguise themselves. In recent centuries, the rate at which Complinoids outsmart Seyerises outpaces the rate at which Seyerises figure out a solution, causing them to slowly become vulnerable. In modern times, their populations are protected by occasionally sending ships full of food to their shores and avoiding most other interactions. Habitat Seyerises live off the rocky coasts of southeastern Colloidus in countries such as Rostobar, Ublington, and Gaiuso, where they often live in small, rudimentary mimicries of Complinoid societies, slowly waiting for ships to crash so they can gather the remains. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Seyeris is derived from "siren," "eye," and "iris." Design What is the origin of your Complien's design? Trivia *Seyeris was somewhat designed in joint by both Nove NuVonde and CompliensCreator00. The design originated when the two were having a conversation about Jynx from Pokémon, and how they liked the concept of a vaguely, humanoid, siren-type monster, but could not get past its unfortunate racist history. As a result, the two threw back and forth ideas for a Complien with the same concept. Nove NuVonde did the design for this Complien, while CompliensCreator00 drew the final artwork, as well as writing its information. Gallery Seyeris Rough Sketch.png|Original sketch of Seyeris by Nove NuVonde Category:Compliens Category:Made by Nove NuVonde Category:Passion Element Category:Spectral Element Category:Rare Compliens Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Coastal Compliens Category:Beige Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Omnivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Vulnerable Compliens Category:Featured Compliens